Seven Sinners
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Lust & Wrath . De zeven zonde's die hun uitweg naar de wereld zoeken, en hun mee nemen naar de diepste duisternis waar hell niet kan berijken . Maar dat staat niet Inoue Orihime 's agenda, als zij en een groep vrienden . Tegen de zonde 's en de tragedy van het verleden opnemen, zal het hun lukken ?


**Hey iedereen ! Ik was een keer ' This Is Halloween ' luisteren, en kwam op dit verhaal . Met de 7 zondes en hun tegenovergestelde, ik kies hier voor ook 7 Anime 's en niet meer . **

**- Hetalia , Bleach , Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , Naruto , One Piece , Shaman King & Code Geass**

**De hoofpersonages zijn Orihime en de rest ontdek je later wel, eerste chap is wel kort sorry daar voor . Ik probeer zo veel personages niet te vergeten, sommige zijn misschien OOC . En anderen zijn misschien al dood, plus er komen ook koppels hier in ;) Horror zal er ook in zitten, sinds ik ook erg op de Zonde 's wil concentreren . **

**Oh ja ik leg je wel één ding uit, je wel een wereld met vampieren en mensen . En Mensen met een zombie wereld ? Wel hier is het anders, hier leven de mensen in vrede met de Extra 's .**

**Maar dat leg ik u in de volgende chapter uit **

* * *

_Een legende ? Een mythe ? Wie weet waar dit verhaal over gaat, al eeuwen en duizende jaren loopt de mensheid op de aarde . Maar merkte dat ze niet alleen waren, ze waren verrast door anderen . Beesten, hybirds, Immortal's, en wie weet nog meer . De mensen werden verjaagd, vermoord of gehouden als slaaf . Tot dat een mens opstapte en een einde maakte, aan de oorlog die aan beide kanten niks goeds doet . Ze besloten om vrede te sluiten, maar 7 anderen waren het niet eens . En werkte samen om de held uit te schakelen, en ze gebruikte 7 zondes voor 7 dagen . _

_Zonde 1 was ENVY vermoorde de dorpbewoners_

_Zonde 2 was GREED vermoorde de ouders_

_Zonde 3 was PRIDE vermoorde zijn zusje en broer_

_Zonde 4 was LUST vermoorde de familie leden_

_Zonde 5 was GLUTTONY vermoorde zijn kinderen_

_Zonde 6 was SLOTH vermoorde zijn vrouw_

_En uiteindelijk de 7de zonde WRATH had hem gedood_

_Maar voor dat de man zijn laatste, adem uitblaasde riep hij met zijn machtige stem ._

_' Ik vervloek jullie zondes, jullie zullen duizende jaren . Rond dwalen als slaven van tijd, jullie ontsnappen dezen vloek niet ! ' _

_De man stierf voor een betere wereld, de 7 zondes waren gestraft en vervloekt . Om te verkomen dat de vloek breekt, worden 7 anderen met hun mee vervloekt . _

_Alles was rustig en leefde in vrede ..._

_Tot die dag ._

**3 September 3613 Karakura Town Oost **

Een vrouw schreeuwde van de pijn, die ze voelde als ze haar kind op de wereld brachte ." Nog even Sara, duw nog heel even ." Sa ra pakte haar man 's hand, als de pijn onverdragelijk is ." Iku Ah ! " De kamer werd gevuld met een ander geluid, een geluid van een baby . " Ze is prachtig ." Zeide de man als hij naar zijn kind keek, de baby huilde als ze niet van de kou houd ." Moeder ..." Een jongen kwam dichter bij, om naar zijn baby zusje te kijken ." Kijk Sora je zusje is er ... Onze lieve meisje .. Ze is hier ." De moeder vergat haar pijn, als tranen van geluk kwam . De dokters voelde trots, en blijschap als de familie . Hun nieuwe familie lid begroeten, maar de geluk duurde niet lang . In één vaag was de hele kamer onder lijken, bloed en de geur van brand . Sora keek in schok als ze vader dood, op de bed lag met zijn moeder onder hem . De dokters en verpleegster 's hebben het ook niet overleefd, Sora heeft het nauwelijks overleefd . Als hij met pijn opstaat, zijn been brande maar negeerde het . Als hij gehuil hoorde ." Shit ! " En kroop snel en ging naar het kind, de baby huilde als Sora het dicht bij zich hield ." Rustig het komt goed . " _' Is dit haar ? ' _Sora keek omhoog bleek, in horror als hij naar de vreemde figuren keek . Beesten ? Sora keek kwaad, nee het zijn geen beesten . Ze voelen nog gevaarlijker . _' Ik heb honger ...' _Zeurde één tegen ander, die van hem weg kijk . Ook al waren de twee anderen, tegen elkaar bezig waren . Bleef de ander naar hem kijken . _' Geef haar aan mij, ik ben zo jaloers . Ik wil haar ook vast houden . _' Het grijnsde naar Sora, die achter uit ging de monster kwam dichter bij . " Vergeet het ! " En rende voor zijn leven, de 3 monster 's achter hem aan . En Sora sprong uit de gebroken raam, als hij zijn zusje dichter bij zich hield . De monster 's sprongen mee, maar werden gestopt door een flits . Sora kon niet zien wat het was, als zijn wereld zwart werd .

Sora opende zijn ogen later, en hoorde gelach en gepraat . De geur van kruiden, zweet en brood raakte zijn neus . En keek met half open ogen, naar de man die naast hem zat . Hij zag er oud uit, en keek terug naar hem . Alsof hij voelde dat hij wakker ging worden ." Goede morgen schone slaper ." Zeide hij ." Wie ? " " Mijn naam is niet nodig, je zou zorgen maken over je eigen gezondheid . " Sora keek verward en plots van gisteren kwamen terug ." Waar is mijn ..." " Daar bij mijn vrouw en dochter ." Sora keek naar de oude vrouw, en een jongvrouw die de baby vast hield ." Ze is een lieve kind ." Zeide de vrouw zacht aardig, Sora voelde tranen op komen ze lijk zo veel op zijn moeder ." Wat jij hebt meegemaakt is erg, een tragedishe moment ik geef het toe . " De man legde zijn hand op zijn schouder ." Maar niet huilen je hebt niet alles verloren, je hebt haar nog ." Sora knikte ja en de tranen stopte niet ." Ik dacht dat ik ..." " Je had dood moeten zijn ." Zeide de man Sora keek geschokt naar hem ." Lieverd ! " Riep de oudere vrouw naar haar man ." Maar ik voel de kracht, uit het meisje .. Ze heeft jou leven gered, ze heeft grote krachten ." " Zijt u een shaman ? " " Ja ." Sora keek naar zijn zusje, die rustige slapen is ." We gaan binnen een uur, vertrekken ander dorp ander plaats . We zetten u daar af, een mens kan niet blijven bij de shamans ." Sora knikte ja als hij het begreep . De shamans gingen 3 dagen lang, op voet naar een ander plaats . De eerste dorp die ze zagen, hadden ze Sora en zijn zusje achter gelaten . Sora keek rond naar de grote stad, en dan naar zijn zusje . " Zullen we het redden denk je ? " De baby liet in haar slaap, een klein glimlachje uit . Dat stelde Sora gerust . " Je hebt gelijk kom ... Orihime . "

* * *

**Oh ja vergeten te zeggen, personage 's die in de Anime dood zijn . Laat ik natuurlijk niet hier dood gaan, zoals Sora de broer van Orihime . Laat ik natuurlijk leven, want ik heb met hun allemaal plannen 3: **

**En ja het waren zonde 's die Orihime 's ouders vermoorde, maar welke Zonde 's denk je dat het waren ? **

**Dada x **


End file.
